


It's Okay

by Bookishgirl



Series: Supernatural Drabbles/Oneshots/Headcanons [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Upset Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishgirl/pseuds/Bookishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine having to be the one to tell Castiel that Meg died"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay

"Why?" You demanded angrily, glaring at your brothers, Sam and Dean, your hands balled into fists at your sides. "Why do I have to tell him? Why can't you do it yourself?"

Dean sighed, a bit frustrated. "Because, (Y/N)," he replied, calmly enough, "he listens to you, and he's less likely to get mad and lash out at you than at us."

Groaning softly, you closed your eyes, pressing the heels of your palms to them. "Fine," you grumbled, "I'll do it. But don't get mad at me if he actually does lash out."

"Yeah, yeah..." Dean replied, rolling his eyes. "Whatever. Just call him and get it over with."

You scowled at him and stormed out of the room, infuriated that Dean could seem to care so little about someone who had meant so much to his best friend. 

Sometimes being the youngest sibling really sucked, especially when at times when there was bad news to be told to your angel friend, Castiel. Cas had been your best friend ever since you could remember -- besides your brothers, obviously -- and you hated seeing him upset. 

Closing the door to your bedroom, you walked over and sat on your bed, praying quietly to your angel pal.

"Cas? Hey buddy, it's me, (Y/N). There's, uh..." you sighed softly and trailed off. "There's something I need to tell you, so if you could come down here for a bit...?" 

Hearing the familiar and usually soothing sound of Cas's wings, you opened your eyes to see him sitting next to you.

"Hello, (Y/N)." Cas greeted quietly. "What was it you needed to tell me?"

Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, you momentarily closed your eyes. "You remember Meg, right?" 

"Yes..." Cas said softly, nodding slightly, the tiniest of smiles gracing his features. Seeing this, you nearly gave up on telling him, though you knew you had to. 

"Well, yeah, about her..." your voice dropped to a low whisper, and you looked at your hands, which were in your lap. "She's dead, Cas... she died, but she died to protect you. To protect all of us. She did it because she loved you."

You felt Cas stiffen beside you, and you slowly lifted your head to look at him. What you saw practically made your heart shatter.

The look on Cas's face was somewhere between devastatedly heartbroken and angry, as if he was determined to avenge his friend and short-time lover. 

"No..." he breathed softly, his cheeks going a pale shade of pink. 

"I'm really sorry, Cas.... I know she meant a lot to you...." With slow, gentle movements, you placed a soothing hand on his shoulder, which he leaned into slightly. That was quite unlike him, but at the moment that didn't matter. He was upset and needed comforting, which you were going to give to him.

Wrapping your arms gently and kindly around the angel, you were more than a little surprised when he returned your tender embrace, and you rubbed his back gently. He wasn't crying, but you could clearly tell that he was hurting. 

"It's okay, Cas..." you soothed in a whisper, "it's okay... you still have me and Sam and Dean..." He nodded slightly, his face hidden in the crook of your neck, still holding you tightly as you sweetly soothed him. "It's okay, I promise."


End file.
